Season 3
'Season 3 '''was announced by Disney Channel and the executive producers of Fairest of the Mall on November 16, 2016, online. On April 15, 2017, it was confirmed by Disney, that 26 episodes have been commissioned, and it premiere June 2, 2017. With the premiere episode being Girls Wanna Have Fun. There was were 2 unproduced episodes from Season 2, that will air as apart of Season 3. Former Disney actresses, Raven Symone, Miley Cyrus and Kim Rhodes have been expected to appear in a special episode. Episodes Confirmed Dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. * 1. (06/02/2017) Girls Wanna Have Fun * 2. (06/09/2017) Wasp Invasion * 3. (06/16/2017) Leaving?! * 4. (06/23/2017) Psychic on the Scene * 5. (06/30/2017) Best Friends Forever! * 6. (07/07/2017) The New Mall * 7. (07/14/2017) The Guy Returns * 8. (07/21/2017) Driving Mrs. Mom * 9. (07/28/2017) BMW Experiment * 10. (09/15/2017) Beauty Pagaent * 11. (09/22/2017) Hello, San Francisco * 12. (09/29/2017) Meet the Parents * 13. (10/06/2017) Romancing the Mall Queen * 14. (10/13/2017) Munky Mondays * 15. (10/20/2017) Animal Babysitters * 16. (10/27/2017) Halloween * 17. (11/03/2017) The New Kid In Town * 18. (11/10/2017) Not So Suite Life of Fairest of Them All * 19. (11/17/2017) I, Quit! * 20. (11/24/2017) Scavenger Mall Hunt * 21. (12/01/2017) Merry of the Mall 3 * 22. (02/16/2018) Golden Boy * 23. (02/23/2018) School * 24. (07/13/2018) There Isn’t Me In Team * 25. (07/27/2018) Summer Girl * 26. (08/17/2018) The Path to Glory - Part One * 27. (08/24/2018) The Path of Glory - Part Two Cast/Characters Main Cast * Cecilia Balagot as Gwen * Adam Irogien as Finn * Raini Rodriguez as Nicky * Noah Centineo as Barry * Sierra Mccormick as Bethany * Ella Wahledsdt as Milly * Larry Joe Campbell as Manager Bucc Recurring Cast * Austin North as Dennis * Mia Diaz as Lindsey * Corey Fogelmanis as Dimoshansky * Piper Curda as Kasey * Chyna Anne McLain as Sabrina * Bella Thorne as Maddy * Jeffrey Gomez as Felix * Special Guest Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin * Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana Trivia * The shows time slot for episodes 1-9 were at 9:00pm, episodes 9-15 were at 8:30pm, episodes 16-21 were at 7:30pm, episodes 24-27 were at 8:00pm. * Gwen Pierce, the main character of the show, will be absent for episode 25. * Former Disney actress's, Raven-Symoné, Kim Rhodes and Miley Cyrus (possibly) will return for three crossover episodes. *This season was taped from February 3, 2017 to September 22, 2017. * As explained in the point above, Fairest of the Mall, will have three crossover episodes. The first one will be with, ''Raven's Home, ''in the fourth episode, ''Psychic on the Scene, ''which is the same title as the second ''That's So Raven ''game. Raven-Symoné will reprise her role as Raven Baxter in the series, trying to stop a crazy bid. * The second special crossover episode will be ''Not So Suite Life of Fairest of Them All, ''featuring '' Kim Rhodes portray her character from the Suite Life Series, Carey Martin. The episode will feature Gwen working part time at the S.S. Tipton Hotel in Boston, where Carey is staying. * Miley Cyrus will reprise her role as Hannah Montana, planned for the episode I, Quit! ''Although, Miley has declined returning to Disney and reprising her role. * Zack and Cody Martin, Carey's kids, will be mentioned in ''Not So Suite Life of Fairest of Them All. * Barry will leave in the 26th episode. * One unproduced episode from Season 3, will air as a special episode, it will be Merry of The Mall 4. * Fairest of the Mall, had only 7 episodes in 2018, 6 in Season 3, and the special episode, Merry of The Mall 4.